We are a fairy tale
by xEdwardsGoldsworthyx
Summary: She said they weren't a fairytale but everyone knows that's not true.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi **

_Where not a fairytale Eli._

Those words kept ringing in his ears over and over again. Did Clare really mean that? He has done a lot of bad things over past few weeks and he knew it too. He went from being the voice of reason to a complete mess. Everyone knew it ; his parents were disappointed in him, his friends didn't want to hear from him, and he had lost the person that mattered the most to him.

Clare.

_ I love you so much sometimes I can't think straight either_

He knew what she was talking about Talia or as Eli liked to call her "The biggest mistake of his life". All the drugs she put on his mouth, all the times he let her touch him, all the dirty dances they did at the rave, the time she forced her lips on his, it made him feel sick. He took full responsibility for his actions, but a big part of him would always blame Talia. Back then he was a mess and she took advantage of him, she took advantage of the pain he was feeling after he witness what happened outside of the Degrassi doors.

He remembered everything clearly , how he had woken up thirty minutes earlier that day just so he could bring his girlfriend coffee. He regretted it, if it wasn't for that very moment everything would be different. He remembered how terrified Clare looked, how she couldn't even look at what happened right in front of their eyes, she just ran into his arms and buried her face on his chest, he could still feel her tears on his shirt that later went through his skin. Poor Clare only if he hadn't asked her to meet her for coffee.

Eli laid on his bed thinking about his past mistakes. He wishes he could go back in time and undo everything. He ruined his life, NYU didn't want him anymore (he didn't blame them I mean how would), Brett Barnett had put out a good word for him, but when they interviewed him he ruined it because of the drugs he put on his mouth ten minutes earlier.

Everything he ever wanted was gone.

"Stop it" he said as he stood on his bed "You may have ruined every single good think you had in your life but there's still one think you can fix"

He walked out of the house knowing the one place where he needed to be.

Clare was crying, she has been doing that a lot. Breaking up with Eli was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She remembered the sad look on his eyes when she told him it was over. She didn't want to do it but she knew it was the right thing to do. Eli had been a distant mess for a long time and even though she loved him more than anything in the world she had to let him go.

She remembered the day Talia confronted her about Eli's behavior, she couldn't believe a word the blonde girl was saying. That didn't sound like Eli , not the Eli she knew anyways.

"_Oh sweet naïve girl, Eli doesn't love you anymore" said Talia "He's with me now"_

"_You're a liar, he would never go for a girl like you"_

"_Then tell me, why did we kiss?"_

Eli told her that she kissed him but, Clare couldn't believe him, not anymore he had been lying to her for weeks now ; about the drugs and everything else. The fact that she didn't trust her boyfriend made her realize that things were not working out anymore and that as much as it hurt her, they needed time apart. Break or Break-Up she couldn't be with Eli right now.

Her friends and family kept trying to comfort her but nothing helped. Nothing would change the past, nothing could change what she saw outside of Degrassi. She remembered everything, holding on to Eli as if holding on to dear life, the whole school cried once they hears about the incident , she didn't blame them because she cried a river herself but, at least she had someone there for her someone by her side or at least that's what she thought. She went down stairs and found a note on the table;

_Clare,_

_We went to the grocery store to buy something for dinner, if you need anything call me _

_-Mom_

She sighed and put the note back down. She turned around and faced the mirror in front of her. She looked the same but, she wasn't the same. Everything was scrambled; she just wanted to be herself again. She heard noises outside on the other side of the door and felt terrified almost immediately, then she heard three sharp knocks. She opened the door but nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Proving you something" he responded

In front of her stood Eli, he was wearing white dress pants, white fancy shirt, and big black boots, he remind her of prince Eric from "The Little Mermaid" Clare's favorite Disney princess as a child. She stood in confusion wondering why Eli was standing at her doorstep dressed like that.

"You said we weren't a fairytale" he said his voice sounding more innocent than ever. He got down on one knee and grabbed her by the hand.

"Eli what are you-"

"I've been an ass and probably the dumbest person on the planet, I made a lot of bad choices and I'm paying the price right now" his eyes never left hers

"We already talked about this"

"I know, what I'm trying to say is that I can be" he shook his head "I want to be your fairytale; I could turn into your perfect prince if you let me. Clare I'm completely in love with you, you're the only girl I could ever want"

"I love you too, you know that but-"

"Clare please, we've been through so much together; public embarrassments, contraband kisses, Romeo & Juliet, forever and always. That doesn't just happen to anyone. We _are_ and if you don't believe that please let me spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to you"

He had rehearsed at least a million times everything he wanted to say to her, trying to make everything perfect, to prove to her that he would do everything he could to get her back.

Clare knew Eli meant what he said. They both knew that even though they weren't together they were still in love with each other because a love like theirs would never be broken no matter what. But Clare also knew that letting Eli back in her life would mean that he could break her heart again.

"What about Talia and the drugs?" she asked

"It's all behind me I swear"

"No, what I mean is if that happened here, while you were with me, what can I expect when you go to University? You will be in New York miles away from me"

"NYU is not going to happen" he looked at the ground in sadness and then back at me "I messed it up and they rejected me, that's why I want to get my life together and I want to doit with you by my side"

"Why didn't you tell me about NYU?"

He shrugged " I didn't want you to see what a mess I was" he stood up and coped her cheek with his free hand "You make me a better person, when I'm with you everything makes more sense"

"Well I do have that effect on people" she teased and they both chuckled but, her face went from happy to sad in just a second "Are you done with the drugs and the lying?"

"Absolutely" he nodded "I'm all in if you are"

Clare understood why things happened the way they did, after witnessing what happened they were both really messed up, although Eli messed up a lot more than he should have she loved him enough to overlook that. They were both dealing with the situation in their own way. she finally wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the kiss was pretty much the same as the one they shared back at the Torre's party; soft and passionate.

"I'm all in too" she said "Just don't break my heart again, I don't think I could handle letting you go one more time"

"I won't" he chuckled "Even idiots like me learn at some point" he paussed "So my beautiful princess where do you want to go tonight?"

"Wherever you take me" she said, wrapping her arm around his "Eli, I know we are not a fairytale , because like you said before there won't always be twinkly lights, but whatever we have is pretty close and I love it"

"And I love you"

"Forever and always" they both said in unison. And in that moment they knew they were meant to be.

**A/N: Okay so this one-shot is based on my predictions on the next block of season 12. Let me explain, I feel like Eli and Clare are going to witness something outside of school (I don't know what & I don't know when but they are going to see something). After "the incident" is when Eli is going to join the "cult" with the blonde bitch and do something stupid, -although I hope they don't- they might break up but then get back together at the end. I also saw a picture of Munro dressed like "a prince" the way I described it on my story so I guess that has something to do with the whole "We're not a fairytale" lie. Yeep I said lie because that's what it is; Eclare IS a fairytale! so Let me know your predictions or if you agree with me. As always reviews are appreciated **


End file.
